memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)
| registry = NCC-1701-C | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | commander = Rachel Garrett, Richard Castillo | launched = 2332 | status = destroyed (2344) | altimage = 220px|Ship schematic image. }} The USS ''Enterprise'' (NCC-1701-C), sometimes referred to as the Enterprise-C, was a Federation starship, an heavy cruiser in service to Starfleet in the mid-24th century. In the year 2344, the Enterprise and her crew sacrificed themselves to save a Klingon outpost from a Romulan attack; this had the effect of boosting the deteriorating relations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, and was seen as a honorable act by the Klingons, later leading to a full Federation-Klingon Alliance. The Enterprise-C had an illustrious service career, and served as flagship of the Federation, the fourth Federation starship to bear the name Enterprise. ( , ) Service history The Enterprise was commissioned in 2332 at Earth Station McKinley, where she was placed under the command of Captain Rachel Garrett. ( , |The Haunted Starship}}, |The Art of the Impossible|Well of Souls}}; ). :In the , the tenure of Rachel Garrett as captain was from 2340 to 2344. Not long following its launch in 2332, the Enterprise-C under the command of Captain Garrett encountered three vessels representing an unknown alien race while exploring a binary star system; the unknown ships deployed an array of probes against Enterprise, causing the deaths of several crew members. Despite this, the Enterprise still managed to destroy several of the probes and escape back into Federation space. ( ) In late 2335 or early 2336, first Officer Commander Nigel Holmes was killed in a raid by Klingon renegades, and replaced by Commander Samir al-Halak. Al-Halak became involved in the Asfar Qatala cartel while taking shore leave on Farius Prime, and was later captured by Qatala agents who posed as Starfleet Intelligence operatives. These false agents then had the Enterprise-C dispatched to the Draavid nebulae cluster. There, the Enterprise discovered a disabled Atawhean colony ship. The Enterprise rescued the colonists, and transferred them to the . Alerted to the ruse after this rescue, the Enterprise tracked Halak to a dead pre-Cardassian world, where they discovered Captain Garrett's ex-husband, Ven Kaldarren, attempting to find a portal that would have been used by the Hebitians to travel from this world to Cardassia Prime. Alien entities then attacked the Enterprise away team, and Kaldarren sacrificed himself so the rest could escape. ( |Well of Souls}}) On stardate 16883.1, the Enterprise-C visited the planet Zalda to initiate first contact with the Zaldan government. Commander al-Halak, Lieutenant Commander Darya Bat-Levi, and chief medical officer Jo Stern took part in the landing party, but Stern took the lead in discussions, given the Zaldans' aversion to falsehoods and appreciation of blunt honesty. ( ) On either Saturday, 5 February, or in May 2344 (stardate 21096.4), the Enterprise-C was patrolling near the Klingon-Romulan border, when they received a distress call from a Klingon outpost on Narendra III. Upon arrival at Narendra, the Enterprise found the outpost under attack by four Romulan warbirds; the Enterprise put up a gallant fight, but was ultimately destroyed by the superior numbers. Some of the crew survived, however, and were taken prisoner by the Romulans. ( ; ) The only members of the Enterprise crew to survive and also avoid Romulan capture were Doctor Frances Stewart, two security guards, and a shuttle pilot, all of whom were assigned to accompany the stricken Saavik to . They survived because their shuttle left the ship before the Romulan attack took place. ( ) Alternate timelines [[file:yesterday's Enterprise.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise-C arrives at her final fate.]] thumb|left|Battle stations. Before the Enterprise s destruction, she traveled through a temporal rift to an alternate 2366, where they were discovered by the . The Enterprise-C crew were, at first, eager to stay in the future, but after discovering that the Federation is facing destruction at the hands of the Klingon Empire, they decided to return after their successors deduced that the Enterprise-C's sacrifice in the past would avert the current war. A Klingon attack on both Enterprise''s leaves Captain Garrett dead, but Lieutenant Richard Castillo assumes command and takes the ship back in time, along with Lieutenant Natasha Yar. ( ) Following the battle with the Romulans, both officers survive, and are taken prisoner. ( ) [[file:enterprise-C 2409.jpg|thumb|The ''Enterprise-C, held at a Tholian facility in the alternate timeline in 2409.]] While attempting to return to their own time, the Enterprise was accidentally pulled farther into the future, into an anomaly in the Azure Nebula in 2409, thus again restoring the timeline in which the Klingons defeated the Federation in war. The Enterprise was captured and held at a Tholian facility, and the crew forced to work. In this timeline, some time after the Klingons defeated the Federation, the Bajorans discovered the wormhole. Once discovered, the Dominion invaded the Alpha Quadrant, allying with the Cardassians and the Breen. With the Federation gone and the quadrant in disarray, the Dominion conquered or subsumed the major powers. The Tholians signed a non-aggression pact with the Dominion and as part of the deal, were given the Azure Nebula. With help from other temporally-displaced officers, the Enterprise-C escaped and returned to its own time. ( ) USS Enterprise-C personnel :See [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel|USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel]].'' Appendices Connections Appearances and references ;2332 * * * * ;2335 * ;2336 * ;2339 * ;2343 * * ;2344 * * * ;2364 * * ;2366 * * ;2367 * ;2368 * * ;2369 * ;2373 * * ;2374 * ;2381 * }} External link * category:federation starships category:ambassador class starships category:federation battlecruisers Category:2344 spacecraft losses